The present invention generally relates to a rack mount system for housing pluggable computer modules and, more particularly, to such a rack mount system having a modular chassis.
Conventional rack mount systems such as those used for data processing systems and the like typically house pluggable computer modules in a computer chassis or housing often referred to as a card cage or subrack. A variety of different types of computer modules can be utilized to perform various functions such as, for example, CPU modules, peripheral modules, drive modules, input/output modules, and power supply modules. Each pluggable computer module typically includes at least one circuit board or card, a front panel located at the front of the circuit board, and a pluggable electrical connector located at the back of the circuit board. The circuit board can be either at least partially enclosed by a housing or fully exposed. The electrical connector is typically adapted to cooperate with a cooperating electrical connector of the card cage to automatically xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d or electrically couple the computer module to the card cage when the computer module is fully inserted into the card cage.
The computer chassis or card cage is conventionally of a monolithic design, that is, of a single section or structure. Typically, the computer chassis fulfils the functional and dimensional requirements of the chassis/module interconnect system, that is, the pluggable electrical connector. While these rack mount systems may adequately perform their functions, they are relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture, assemble, and repair. Additionally, these rack mount systems have a very industrious looking design. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved rack mount system which is more easily manufactured, assembled, and repaired and/or has a less industrial looking design.
The present invention provides an improved rack mount system which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a modular chassis comprises, in combination a bottom functional section, an inner functional section for receiving the pluggable modules, and a top functional section. The inner functional section is supported within the bottom functional section and is removable from the bottom functional section. The top functional section cooperates with the bottom functional section to at least partially enclose the inner functional section and retains the inner functional section therein. The top functional section is removable from the inner functional section.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a modular chassis for housing pluggable computer modules includes a bottom functional section, an inner functional section for receiving the pluggable modules, and a top functional section cooperating with the bottom functional section to at least partially enclose the inner functional section. The inner functional section is supported within the bottom functional section. The inner functional section has a pair of vertically disposed and spaced-apart endplates. The endplates are connected by one of a plurality of first horizontal members having flexible module guides and a plurality of second horizontal members having fixed module guides. The endplates are adapted to cooperate with both the first horizontal members and the second horizontal members.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a modular chassis for housing pluggable computer modules includes the steps of: pre-assembling and wiring a bottom functional section, pre-assembling and wiring an inner functional section for receiving the pluggable computer modules, and pre-assembling and wiring a top functional section. The pre-assembled and pre-wired inner functional section is positioned onto the pre-assembled and pre-wired bottom functional section and the inner functional section is electrically interconnected the bottom functional section. The pre-assembled and pre-wired top functional section is positioned onto the inner functional section, after the step of positioning the pre-assembled and pre-wired inner functional section onto the pre-assembled and pre-wired bottom functional section, and the top functional section is electrically interconnected to the inner functional section.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art rack mount systems. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, low cost assembly which is easily manufactured and assembled. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.